


¿𝗖𝗼́𝗺𝗼...? ‖ Cᴏᴜɴᴛʀʏʜᴜᴍᴀɴs ⇲🇳🇴NorSυιz🇨🇭⇱

by Sweeak



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No se como se usan, Países jotos, Rol - Freeform, Yaoi?, rolplay, shipps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeak/pseuds/Sweeak
Summary: ¿Cómo sería sí tu y yo estuviéremos juntos?El poder tomar tu mano...El poder abrasarte...El poder besarte...El poder tocarte...¿Cómo sería el que me prestaras solo un poco de tu atención? Me aseguraría de enamorarte cada segundo..Mi amado Suiza.. Dime como.
Relationships: Alemania/Estonia (Countryhumans), Finlandia/Islandia (Countrhyhumans), Noruega/Suiza (Countryhumans)





	1. N U L L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra noche mas donde Noruega intenta algo mas con el suizo.

Una tarde de invierno cierto europeo estaba localizado en su cafetería favorita. tranquilamente bebía de su chocolate al leer un libro con temática histórica, le era interesante saber más sobre un fondo con quienes convivía un diario o con quien quería tratar.

Dejo por un momento su lectura para dar una mirada sobre el local, tan tranquilo y suave con la melodía de fondo, no era demasiado ruidoso pero tampoco solo instrumental; Austria sabia como mantener un buen ambiente en el lugar y como si hubiera llamado se acerco al suizo ofreciéndole otro vaso con chocolate, cosa que no rechazo para nada, agradecido con el alcalde solo le regalo una sonrisa entusiasmado.

Bostezo por un momento, tal vez debería volver a su casa y dormir hasta la tarde siguiente ..

\- _¿Puedo saber porque estás en este lugar tan tarde?_ -aquella voz le hizo erizar la piel y alzar su mirada en el nórdico.

\- _Gute nacht herr norwegen_ [Buenas noches señor Noruega] -le respondió con educación, después de todo era uno de sus futuros aliados, económicamente- Leyendo un poco.

\- _Son las cuatro de la madrugada, joven Suiz -rio_ un poco al verlo extrañado y verificar en su móvil- _¿Te gusta leer hasta tarde, no? Podría hacerte mal .._

\- _¡Oh! Eso explica porque estoy agotado_ -levanto de aquella silla recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa para colocarlas en su mochila de cuero- _lo lamento, me tengo que retirar. Tal vez en otro momento podemos dialogar mas tranquilos, disfrutar lo que queda de la noche y con permiso._

Antes de que el noruego pueda responder Austria llego con el chocolate caliente y se lo entrego al suizo quien nuevamente agradeció, pago por la estancia y las bebidas para retirarse, la tarde siguiente tenia una junta con su alemán favorito. La expresión relajada de Noruega cambia a una molestia cuando dicho suizo se marcho.

\- _Er dette ekte? Akkurat da jeg turte å snakke med ham, må han trekke seg, det må være et dårlig trekk_ [¿Es esto real? Justo cuando me atreví a hablar con él, él debe retirarse, debe ser un mal movimiento.] -Se cruzo de brazos indignado ¿tan malo era querer invitarlo a salir? al parecer sí.

\- _jajaja, suerte para la próxima mi amigo, solo invita el chocolate y pregúntale que le gusta, con eso veras como te sonreirá_ -aconsejo el austriaco, sabia de los sentimientos que guardaba el nórdico por su mejor amigo, así como sus errores invitarlo a salir o coquetearle.

El alcalde bufo, suponga que ahora tendrá que esperar a su amado para volver a ver e invitarle a su tan anhelada cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones¿  
> ** Noruega es mas alto que Austria, Austria es mas alto que Suiza.  
> ** A Noruega le gusta Suiza (obvio, no?).  
> ** La cafetería es de 24/7 y pertenece a Austria.  
> ** Suiza leía sobre el Imperio Alemán.


	2. E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, después de meses compadre, meses, logra invitarlo a salir.

La música animada alegraba el local donde Suiza trabajaba, después de dos semanas ocupado con papeles importantes al fin pude tener algo de tiempo para ir a su preciado café, aunque no por ello significaba relajarse con su chocolate y un buen libro. Tenia su portátil encima de la mesa mientras tecleaba un informe, ya llevaba mas de tres horas en la misma posición y aunque quería descansar preferiría terminarlo y buscar posibles errores en la redacción. Su única ventaja o lo único que lograba rebajarlo era las canciones que podía percibir de fondo, mejorando sus ánimos para finalizar su trabajo.

Austria solo lo miraba recargado desde la barra, tan concentrado y ocupado que dejaba todo a su alrededor. La campanilla de la puerta fue tocada, un cliente nuevo, al voltear solo pudo volver a reír con la presencia del nórdico, quien tenia unas rosas y lucia nervioso.

— _Buenas mi buen amigo, ¿chocolate para dos?_ -arqueo una ceja a la afirmación del noruego para ponerse a trabajar.

Suiza terminaba su trabajo por lo que pudo respirar con calma y mirar el reloj, aun era temprano por lo que no hacia mas que alegrarlo. Podía tomarse el día a su mero gusto, apenas y cerraba el portátil para llamar a Austria unas rosas bloquearon su vista y al ver de quien se trataba solo sonrió levemente, eran lindas ¿para él?

— _¿Puedo sentarme?_ -cuestiono el noruego con suavidad, no quería que se fuera... otra vez.

— _Claro, no hay problema_ -sonrió el menor aun intrigado por las rosas.

— _Son para ti de mi parte, por favor acéptalas_ -amplio su sonrisa ante la aceptación del suizo- _No es nada, quería darte un presente._

— _Entonces para la próxima yo traeré uno como agradecimiento._

— _No es necesario, solo con verte me basta._ -Sus pómulos se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, ambos se sonreían sin decir nada hasta que uno de los trabajadores interrumpió entregando las bebidas- _Oh, yo los pedí ¿Gustas?_ \- acerco uno de los vasos al suizo, quien por educación acepto, bueno ademas si quería.

Comenzaron a charlar primeramente sobre cosas políticas y actuales en sus propias tierras, como les iba y que tanto mejoraban, conforme el tiempo se daba Suiza comenzaba a entrar en confianza, no era que reía en voz alta pero al menos se veía relajado; no era mucho de conversar con alguien que no fuera Austria o Alemania. Noruega estaba listo para dar el primer paso, por lo que dio un respiro un tanto profundo y pensó en algo que pudiera interesarle.

— _Hey, ¿porqué no algún día vamos a ver las auroras boreales en Svalbard?_

— _Svalbard, eh. Podría ser, al aun momento donde testemos libres de los pendientes._ -coloco la palma de su mano en el mentón pensando- _Me parecería bien, seria cuestión de ponernos de acuerdo._

— _Entonces es una cita_ -sonrió con emoción en sus palabras sorprendiendo al mejor- _Bueno, llámalo como quieras realmente._

— _Cita, me gusta._ -Noruega no estaba mas que por querer abrazarlo- _¿Pasa algo? no es usual que la gente me mire fijamente._

— _No, no, solo.. creo que ahora pienso que no fue tan decisión el venir_ -rio coqueto- _Después de todo veo algo delicioso y no hablo por el chocolate._

Aquello no hizo mas que hacer reír al suizo, era muy fácil de poner nervioso respecto a los coqueteos sin tomar en cuenta la mirada del noruego, quien estaba mas que cautivado por escucharlo reír, mas enamorado que antes quizá; empezaba a perderse en su mundo que no escuchaba al suizo.

— _No me mires tanto_ -llamo nuevamente si atención- _Cómeme después si quieres, pero no con la mirada_ -le regalo un guiño para devolverte la "jugada".

— _Ejem, no podría hacer algo como eso, dudo perder el respeto hacia alguien como tu_ -respondió avergonzado, sus palabras lo tomaron desprevenido.

— _Eso dices ahora_ -aquello no hizo mas que hacer sonrojar al mayor, imaginando por un momento cosas obscenas con el cuerpo del suizo, pero negando- _oh, bueno. Respecto a las auroras supongo que cualquier día, después de todo aquello sera por la noche._

— _Yo podría llevarte, de eso no te preocupes. Solo lleva un poco de ropa abrigadora, por la nieve y esas cosas._ -me despedí de él y solo mire como caminaba hasta la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones¿  
> ** Suiza suele ser proteccionista en ocasiones.  
> ** Noruega ya tenia planeado la salida, aunque el piropo/coqueteo lo improviso.  
> ** Ellos suelen habar en ocasiones por lo que no usan tanta la formalidad.  
> ** El suizo se tuvo que marchar porque una de sus cantones(capital/departamento) lo necesitaba.
> 
> (en proceso de corregir errores ortográficos ...)


End file.
